russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC launching TreseBella airs first time in primetime telenovela 'The Two Sides of Ana'
March 1, 2014 TreseBella, which is merging with the premiere of Mexican telenovelas and the home of Asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan. We'll give you updates on IBC's Mexicanovelas and Asian dramas, news on telenovela and Asianovela stars and good vibes in feel good habit The sequestered TV network is now very aggressive in making its presence felt on primetime as TreseBella with the premiere of its first time in Mexican import on pre-primetime telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana), back to back with the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo, and the kilig-serye Only Me and You premieres March 10. The Kapinoy network is decided to pit Primetime Bida of ABS-CBN and Telebabad of GMA-7 via Kapinoy Primetime. More to come, IBC-13 is powered by ATC (Asian Television Content Corporation). Two thumbs up to ATC firm bringing new programs on the country's true #3 TV network IBC. Randy Topacio, the vice-president for sales and marketing at Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation. They noted that over the past 18 years, IBC-13 has significantly increased its viewership ratings and has established its position as a strong number three in the country’s Philippine television industry. This, they said, is evidenced by the rise of IBC-13's number 1 programs are the PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar as the top rating programs for primetime weekends, as well as Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland and Maghihintay Sa'yo for weekday primetime. The local broadcasting industry is currently dominated by ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network Inc. Starting this Monday, the no. 3 network will pit six series against the more established line-up of ABS-CBN and GMA — IBC is now offering four TV series on primetime, The Two Sides of Ana (Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya) offers an explosive Mexicanovela on the pre-primetime slot, along with the phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wondeland (Janella Salvador), the heart-pounding teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo (Cristine Reyes) and ending with a kilig-serye Only Me and You (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz). The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) is the Kapinoy network's first-ever telenovela of TreseBella which will pit against ABS-CBN's Annaliza and GMA-7's Paraiso Ko'y Ikaw. Twice the drama, twice the excitement and twice nightly. It is originally broadcast in 2006 in Mexico considered the first of a series of highly-rated TreseBella in 2014, dubbed it in Filipino and re-broadcast on a primetime slot on Philippine television. A story of a girl named Ana, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya lead the cast of this new series. The theme song of The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) is Daryl Ong’s song Haplos sa Awit. Catch the intense drama of The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) is on Mondays to Fridays at 6PM premieres March 3 on TreseBella before Express Balita on IBC′s Kapinoy Primetime. Watch out for this new program to launch this May 2014 on IBC. Asian Television Content Phils. may change the landscape of the television industry. ATC has partnered with a Singaporean company to provide content on Channel 13 in various foreign and local TV programs. Call 553-0187. Limited airtime only. Aiming for the top It was just like the glory days. People were in their Philippine television at its best. Food and drinks overflowed and advertisers and friends came in full force for a look-see at the "re-launching" of IBC-13, The Kapinoy Network. It was a nostalgia affair for many familiar faces and old industry hands. That interest in the Avellana and Roa came back was keen was clear from the attendance at the party at the Hotel Intercontinental. People were standing shoulder to shoulder as the corporate slogan Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13. The new IBC chairman Jose Avellana was all smiles, too, because it was a debut of sorts for his with all his new projects on Channel 13. Avellana was in top form. So were three other VIPs of the evening. Man of the hour was, of course, Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO, in whose hands the Avellana and Roa have placed the gargantuan task of IBC's comeback. Boots, as always, remained calm and self-effacing but she was definitely in command. Visibly nervous, she admitted being exciting as any father would be over the birth of a child. IBC-13 continues its competitive edge in the ratings race. The growth just can't be stopped, the station's upward trend continues. To be the number 3 network of Philippine television. Keep on watching for the best shows. Asian Television Content is about to change the face of Channel 13. Watch out for the launch of its new programming. Feeling like David amongst the Goliaths of the industry, according to ATC executives. Then there was Drew Arellano who emceed the presentation. Arellano is now to Channel 13 with his game show and if he plays his million-pesos right, he could very well be the next big name in TV game shows and program hosting. That he was asked to do the honors during the Kapinoy affair is an indication of how well the higher ups think of him. Meantime, it was good of Lito Ocampo Cruz, the executive vice president to admit that Channel 13 had much to do "scraping the bottom" as it does at the moment. But he was just as optimistic in saying that with better programs and the new management under Avellana and IBC Board of Directors, IBC-13 is well on its way to the top restricts its programming. Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha Through the years for IBC Channel 13 as it reels off a most promising season. Capping the "re-launching" of the newest network in Philippine television is Dingdong n' Lani, a musical-variety show to be presented at IBC studios on Sunday nights at 9 p.m. is hosted by the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha will highlight the musical talent. The show promises all the glitter the Kapinoy superstars can muster. The public is invited. Admission is free. For this season, Channel 13 has a roster of new programs that has ingredients of the top raters. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador Janella in Wonderland (weeknights 7:45 p.m.), the phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye topbilled by singer-teen actress Janella Salvador as Janella, a girl who turning good as a mermaid tale under the sea. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, Marlo Mortel will be joined with Salvador and most exciting refreshing cast are all-time favorites Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Roxee B and Kat Alano as Janella's queen of mermaid Caissa included in the cast, it remains as the No. 1 most-watched fantaserye during its timeslot. Cristine Reyes The jewel of drama Cristine Reyes will topbilled in Maghihintay Sa'yo (weeknights 8:30 p.m.), IBC-13's most successful teleserye that showcased a powerhouse casting. Also starring Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc, it boosting with a powerhouse cast like Sandy Andolong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Princess Punzalan, JC Tiuseco, Superstar Circle alumni Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon, Juan Rodrigo, Victor Basa, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Steven Silva, Tetchie Agbayani, Jennifer Sevilla and Robin da ROza Directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre. Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz Romantic comedy-light drama series Only Me and You (weeknights 9:15 p.m.) premieres March 10 starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer with Ingrid dela Paz, directed by Monti Parungao. It also stars Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, the mall princess Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. Newest TreseBella on ATC @ IBC This is the first programming Channel 13 attempted to put in local and foreign entertainment in this generation. That telenovelas and Koreanovelas would air the network on weeknights on Kapinoy Primetime. The launch of TreseBella will join IBC's primetime block starting Monday, March 3, including the first primetime offering for Mexicanovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) at 6 to 6:30 p.m. which is top-billed by Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya. The March 3 premiere of TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana as part of the Kapinoy Primetime '''line-up such as Janella Salvador-starrer ''Janella in Wonderland'', Cristine Reyes' ''Maghihintay Sa'yo'', and Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz-starrer ''Only Me and You''. ''Joe D'Mango'' Love adviser and popular DJ radio Joe D'Mango hosting the drama anthology ''Love Notes'' (Saturdays 8 p.m.), featuring weekly love stories through lucky letter sender. ''Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap'' The romantic feel-good sitcom habit ''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Saturdays at 9 p.m.), top-billed by the comedy queen Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and newbie veteran actor Richard Yap (Sir Chief-Lim) that imparts of Filipino family values with a kilig moments as well. ''T.O.D.A.S. led by Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio and Hans Mortel'' ''T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show)'' (Saturdays at 9:45 p.m.), a gag show promises to be laugh and funny. It will feature the comedian Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Yam Concepcion, Sam YG, Maui Taylor, Elmo Magalona, Katya Santos and Carlos Agassi reportedly the top-rated program during its timeslot. Philippine show business continues to be a favorite showbiz news of those TV talk shows ''CelebrityDATCom'' is '''Channel 13's 60-minute entry into this battle of intrigues. It is hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas (Sundays at 4 to 5 p.m.). APO Tanghali Na! Enjoy an afternoon of wholesome entertainment on the daily noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! (Mondays to Fridays, 12 high noon to 2:30 p.m. and Saturdays, 12 noon to 3 p.m.) that will liven up your lunch time of fun. Featuring song and dance numbers from top performers as well as rising stars, this is a program to competing with other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy with host OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society. Drew Arellano (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar) and Robi Domingo (The Million Second Quiz) Weekend primetime game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturdays 6 p.m.) is hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz (Sundays 7 p.m.) hosted by Robi Domingo will win the million-peso prize of loan a money. The singing reality show Born to be a Superstar (Sundays 8 p.m.) for the singing contest is hosted by a young diva Anja Aguilar with a judges Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang, it aims to develop of the aspiring and young singers of the singing champions with the established young singers are Joshua Cadelina and Shanne Velasco. Other programs bound to get its share of viewers on Channel 13 include Tasya Fantasya (Saturday 7 p.m.), the fantasy anthology series featuring a magical and fantasy stories; and the teen drama series Friends 4Ever (Sunday 3 p.m.) is top-billed by today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. Viva Box Office (VBO) (Monday to Friday, 9:45 to 11:30 p.m.), offering the Viva Tagalog movies to be shown on primetime slot.'' Sunday Sinemaks'' (Sundays 10:30 p.m.) is your primetime treat brings to TV screen, featuring Tagalog action films to watch your favorite action blockbusters of Raymart Santiago, Fernando Poe, Jr., Bong Revilla, Cesar Montano, Rudy Fernandez, Phillip Salvador, Eddie Garcia, among others. Where the action is for the sports enthusiast - the basketball games like PBA (Satrudays, 4 to 6 p.m. and Sundays, 5 to 7 p.m.) and NBA (Saturdays, 10 a.m.). For news and current affairs, there is Express Balita which promises to give news on the spot that delivers the day's top stories in and around the country. It will be the full-hour TV network news in Filipino on primetime weeknights at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and Henry Omaga-Diaz know the details behind national issues and get first-hand accounts of the latest happenings. The late-night newscast News Team 13 (weeknights at 11:30 p.m.) which is anchored by veteran news anchor Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso that gives you the latest news in and around the globe. Forum ni Randy (Tuesday 12 midnight), a talk show about forum hosted by the columnist Randy David. The tele-magazine program Good Take (Wednesday at 12 midnight), a program that highlights the achievements of individuals or groups that make them living heroes that viewers can emulate with host Cathy Eigenmann. Bitag (Saturdays 11:15 p.m.), an investigative public service program hosted by the hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo, will look into the issues of real-time action and crime scene of trap. The weekend newscast Express Balita Weekend (Saturdays 10:45 p.m. and Sunday 10 p.m.) with anchor Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier. With a revitalized lineup of programs, IBC-13 can expect to at least in the running in the ratings game. The Kantar Media survey ratings should see IBC-13 making waves, to begin with.